RANDOM REMIX KRISTAO VERS
by jonghyunkim351
Summary: Episode lalu para seme dipermalukan dengan game 'Mari berhias' yang dibawakan oleh author, dan episode ini author kembali dengan tema 'Mari berandom remix' sebagai permintaan maaf untuk para seme. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bad summary.


FF ROSE | RANDOM REMIX | KrisTao Vers. Oneshoot | Roselin

Title : RANDOM REMIX

Author : Roselin KaiSoo ChanBaek Hard Shipper

Pairing : KrisTao

DISC : Kris milik TAO, Tao milik KRIS. Kris dan Tao saling memiliki,

Summary : Episode lalu para seme dipermalukan dengan game 'Mari berhias' yang dibawakan oleh author, dan episode ini author kembali dengan tema 'Mari berandom remix' sebagai permintaan maaf untuk para seme. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bad summary.

Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), GJ, dan sebagainya.

Happy Reading

KrisTao in here~

DON'T READ IF YOU HATE YAOI

Rose!

RANDOM REMIX

"Ge, Tao bingung kenapa kita harus dipisahkan seperti ini?" Tao masih berbicara dengan nada kesal pada ponselnya. Dan ponsel itu terhubung saluran dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Gege juga tidak tahu baby panda, Rose yang minta kita dipisah" kata-kata diseberang sana terasa lembut dan menenangkan Tao. Tapi tidak, Tao masih diam dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

'Ish! Awas mommy Rose!'

"Baby?"

Tao menghentakan kakinya kesal, "Ya ya Tao tahu, pada akhirnya Kris ge akan membela mommy kan? Ih, gege memang senang jika tidak bersama dengan Tao~"

TUT

Dan sambungan itu terputus meninggalkan Kris yang ternganga didepan kaca.

Mobil van besar itu berhenti diaula basement luas. Satu persatu dari penumpangnya turun. Mulai dari Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O dan yang terakhir Tao. Dan Tao masih saja memasang wajah jengkelnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke stasiun tv.

Kakinya sesekali menghentak ketanah menyalurkan rasa kesalnya, bibirnya masih senantiasa mengerucut, so cute~

"Baby Tao, sudahlah jangan merajuk terus. Mungkin yang lain dipanggil karena ada urusan dulu" Baekhyun menenangkan Tao. Tao yang mendengar itu menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk, apa yang dikatakan baekhyun itu harus diikuti oleh Tao, begitulah pikir sang panda.

"Ayo ayo~. Rose sudah mengirim pesan agar kita segera masuk kedalam" Kyungsoo menyela.

"Huwaaaa~ Tao mau bertemu mommy Rose~" mata panda itu berbinar senang.

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobeun~ Kembali lagi dengan Rose, cewek tomboy dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan XD"

Terlihat banyak dari member EXO mencibirkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, tanda tidak setuju atas pernyataan sang MC. Banyak daripada seme tersenyum meremehkan dan langsung dihadiahi death glare dari sang MC.

"Hyungdeul tidak boleh begitu, Rose kan mommynya Tao dan Baekkie hyung~" Tao berucap dengan egonya. Membuat mau tidak mau Kris dan Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum meremehkan pada sang MC, ketika mendengar kata 'mommy disebut'. Rose menyunggingkan smirk saat mengetahui menantunya itu mati kutu.

Rose menghampiri Tao dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, "Mumumu, terimakasih banyak atas pembelaannya anak mommy tersayang" Rose memeluk erat Tao dan dibalas anggukan manis dari sang panda. Membuat Kris yang ada dikursi sebrang merasa kesal, 'Sial, kalau bukan karena permintaan maafnya. Sudah kuhanguskan istrinya Jonghyun hyung itu'

"Nah, karena Tao adalah anak kesayangannya momm-"

"Baekki juga anak kesayangannya mommy!" Baekhyun menyela ketus. "Baekki juga anak mommy~" Baekhyun menarik ujung kaus yang Rose pakai. Posisi Rose dibelakang Tao yang disebelahnya

Baekhyun."Kkkk~ arra arra, Baekki juga-"

"Tao juga mommy~"

Rose melepas setengah pelukan dari Tao dan ikut menggabungkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kalian berdua adalah anak mommy yang tersayang, ne?" dan dengan serempak mereka berdua mengangguk. "Tapi, untuk sesi pertama ini mommy ingin Tao untuk memulai game kita hari ini. Tao mau kan?" Rose beralih tatap pada anak pandanya, Tao terlihat berpikir,

"Memangnya game seperti apa mommy?" tanya sang panda. Rose tersenyum, bukan senyuman manis. Tapi senyuman licik, "Mommy akan membacakan RULESnya, sekarang panda berdiri dulu dan ketengah lingkaran ya". Dan dengan patuh Tao mengangguk, tanpa merasa curiga.

Kris yang melihat ikut menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, 'Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat tubuh itu meliuk'

"Game ini dinamakan RANDOM REMIX, game ini akan merandom dan meremix beberapa lagu menjadi 1. Peraturannya mudah, hanya ikuti gerakan dari lagu tersebut. Tapi, akan ada 1 lagu terakhir dan kalian harus bersama seorang pasangan untuk membawakannya. Dalam 1 sesi RANDOM REMIX yang dibawakan terdapat 4 jenis lagu. Yang akan dikocok terlebih dahulu. Disini ada keranjang berisi buah jeruk, yang akan kalian pilih. Didalam buah jeruk ini terdapat sebuah angka. Silahkan Tao yang pertama..." Rose mendekati Tao dan memberikan keranjang padanya.

Tao menggigit bibir, gugup. "Mommy, apa lagunya akan susah-susah?" tanyanya. Tangan Tao belum mau mengambil jeruk bohongan yang terlihat asli itu. "Tentu saja tidak, 2 hari kemarin mommy sudah mengirimkan lagu yang mungkin keluar kan?" Tao mengangguk dan akhirnya menggerakan tangannya mengambil buah jeruk itu.

Jeruk yang Tao ambil kemudian dia serahkan pada Rose, Rose membukanya dan terpampang sebuah sebuah angka. 5.

"Jeruk yang Tao pilih punya angka 5..." Rose melihat kertas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Playlist random nomor 5 berisi 4 lagu, 2 milik boyband, 1 milik soloist, dan 1 lagi adalah berpasangan. Yahh, baby panda... List akan mulai memutar, kau siap?" Rose mulai bertanya pada Tao, Tao menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ne.."

_MAMA ke bu ke yi qing gao su wo_

_Wei shen me ren hui bian de bu yi yang_

_Na xie ting shuo guo de_

_Mei li ri zi shi zhen de cun zai guo ma_

Terdengar lantunan suara milik Luhan, otak Tao berpikir, Yah lagu MAMA yang berputar dan dengan cekatan badannya mulai mengikuti gerakan yang persis dengan MVnya.'Untung bukan lagu milik perempuan' batinnya.

_Zao jiu wang le ying gai_

_Yao geng nu li ai zhe ta_

_Zao jiu wang le xin qu bao rong ta_

_Zi gu zi de sheng huo shi_

_Fou jia zhuang ji xu mang_

Kali ini suara Lay terdengar dan gerakan menari MAMA Tao masih berjalan dengan lancar. Tubuhnya masih bergerak dengan semangat dan kerennya. Membuat pujian keluar untuknya.

"Wuah, Tao menari dengan baik!" atau "Lihatlah si panda, dia benar-benar keren menari MAMAnya" atau mungkin "Dia keren dan imut secara bersamaan" dan decakan kagum terdengar memenuhi pikiran Tao, yang membuat dirinya semakin percaya diri.

_Yin xing zai ni de mian ju bei_

_Hou chong man xu duo de biao qing_

_Dao zui hou que shi zhong ru yi_

_Zhen de geng hao ma_

Masih dan masih gerakan Tao terlihat baik, dia menambahkan sebuah setingai dibibirnya agar terlihat semakin keren, oh maksudnya sexy dan dengan penuh kecepatan lagu berubah.

_Ice cream ice cream_

_I'll melt you down like ice cream_

_Ice cream ice cream_

_I'll melt you down like ice cream_

Tao ternganga begitu tau lagu berubah, otaknya memberi impuls padanya bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu soloist yang dibawakan oleh Hyuna pemilik suara yang penuh desahan itu. Tubuh Tao masih diam terlalu shock. Matanya mengedip pada kamera dengan cepat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dahinya terlihat berkerut.

Membuat semua yang melihatnya tertawa, member EXO lainnya tertawa atas reaksi Tao dan tertawa mengerti bagaimana gerakan yang harus panda itu bawakan. Sexy dan sensual.

_Nan dalkomhan ice cream neon noganaerilgeol_

_Sangkeumhan ice cream cream cream cream cream_

_Chocolate ice cream nae kkaman pibucheoreom_

_Dalkomhan ice cream cream cream cream cream_

Hingga bagian ke-2 dalam lagu, Tao masih tidak mau bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan menolak bergerak dengan sexy dan sensual sesuai dengan gerakan aslinya.

"Baby Tao, ayo! Waktu berjalan atau Tao akan mendapat hukuman?" tanya Rose. Tao menggeleng menolak permintaan sang MC untuk bergerak. "Ayolah Tao, kau tidak ingin kena hukuman kan?" tanya Lay. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan hentakan keras dia mulai bergerak.

_Oh hey boy da illo wayo_

_Modu hanagachi da ttokgachi nal bogon_

_Hey girl nan molla molla molla noga beoriljido molla_

_Seodureuji ma boy_

Tao menggigit telunjuknya, mengikuti apa yang dia pelajari saat latihan. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sexy dan mengundang pada kamera.

_Ma diamond ring so bling bling_

Tangannya menunjuk jarinya yang padahal kosong, dan tidak ada cincin apapun disana.

_Boyeojulge nae sexy swag_

Tubuhnya berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada kamera dan mulai bergerak kebawah dengan sensualnya.

_Hanbeon bomyeon da hokhaji_

Tubuhnya yang berjongkok membelakangi kamera menampilakan lekukan tubuh yang errr.

menggiurkan. Ditambah dengan baju Tao yang memang dengan 'sengaja' terbuka. Sebuah celana jeans ketat dan baju tanpa lengan yang hanya sebatas pinggul. Matanya menggerling nakal pada kamera dan mampu membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu berteriak histeris. Bahkan, kekasihnya sendiri sudah sedari tadi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'Oh damn, Tao begitu sexy'

_Wenmanhamyeon da hangbokhaji_

Tubuhnya bergerak berdiri kembali dan tangannya membuat kepalan seperti aegyo, persis dengan gerakan aslinya.

"WUAAAAHHHH! TAO SEXY SEKALI!" Pekik para member EXO dan sang MC, Rose. Sang MC menyunggingkan smirk ketika tatapannya beralih pada Kris, 'Haha, sepertinya kau sudah 'bangun' ?' Kris berdecak, 'Yah, kau menang. Dia sudah 'bangun' sekarang'

Dan musik berubah seketika...

_Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

_Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

_Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde_

_Heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde_

Tao tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa terkejut dengan lagu-lagu dalam playlistnya. "Wuuu! Itu lagu anakku! Mommy mommy! Baekki mau nari lagunya baby V!" kali ini terdengar suara Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan suara speaker lagu. Member yang lain menatap Baekhyun malas, tentu saja mereka tahu V. Baerkhyun dan V punya wajah yang mirip, jadi dengan seenak jidatnya. Baekhyun mematenkan V adalah anaknya.

"Jangan berisik bodoh! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi Tao" Kyungsoo yang duduk disampinya menoyor kepala Baekhyun. "Ayo Tao, keep moving!" Sehun memperingati. Tao mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan badannya sesuai gerakan yang dia tahu. Tidak-tidak, Tao tahu persis gerakannya karena Baekhyun memaksanya belajar gerakan anaknya itu.

_Gwaenhi tiktikdaego ssikssikdaego jingjingdaege dwae_

_Naneun jinjihande jjijilhage sibina geolge dwae_

_Mwonde singyeong sseuyeo da keun nal aero mandeureo_

_Geokkuro dwijibeulkkyeo, inyeoneul yeonineuro_

Tubuhnya masih bergerak dengan sangat keren dan lincah. Kalian bayangkan saja gerakan dance dari BTS - Boy in Luv memang benar-benar enerjik dan sekarang panda kita yang manis ini bergerak mengikuti lagunya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian musik berubah...

Oh, tahukan kalian? Kris sangat menunggu sesi lagu terakhir ini, dia berdiri dari kursinya bergerak kebelakang Tao.

_Aekkujeun bissoriedo gaseumi apaseo_

_ajikdo eorigo yeoryeo sunjinhago_

_yeoryeo nunmureun manheunji_

Tangan Kris beralih memeluk Tao dari belakang, dan yang dipeluk badannya menegang. "Bukankah kau membutuhkan seorang teman dance? Aku akan membantumu" ucap Kris perlahan. Kris beralih kedepan Tao, dan dengan segala kemaluannya -ehm- maksudnya 'rasa malunya' Tao mulai menerima Kris sebagai partner dance Sistar - Give it to me.

_Achimi ogi jeone geudaega olleunji_

Tangan Tao beralih memeluk leher Kris, sedang tangan kanan Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dari

samping. Kedua pipi mereka menempel, mengirimkan impuls yang mampu membuat wajah panda itu bersemu merah.

_babogachi neo hanal boneun na oh~_

Tangan kanan Kris beralih menyentuh paha kanan tao yang naik dipinggulnya, tangannya menyelip diantara lekukan paha dan betis. Dan dengan gerakan sexynya Tao menjauhkan tubuh atasnya dari Kris tetapi tangannya masih memeluk Kris. Menggerakan bagian atasnya sensual, menampakkan dada putihnya yang terekspos didepan mata Kris.

Dan sesuai dengan gerakan dance, Kris menarik Tao dari lipatan tersebut membuat tubuh Tao kembali berhimpitan dengannya. Eye contact. Oh tidak, Tao sangat sexy dimata Kris, dan Kris terlihat sangan tampan dimata Tao. Mereka berputar sebentar dan akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi, kaki kiri Tao yang memeluk pinggang Kris, kedua kaki mereka yang lainnya saling menempel, dada menempel, wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Ada rasa 'kurang nyaman' saat mereka merasakan dibawah sana, milik mereka terasa 'tegang' saling bergesekan.

Dan..

"CUTTTT"

Sang MC dengan nistanya memberi aba-aba berhenti pada mereka. Menganggu posisi mereka yang sebenarnya sangat mereka nikmati. Tapi tidak, sang MC tahu ini adalah siaran umum dan sebelum terjadi 'apa-apa' lebih baik segera diberhentikan.

Kris mulai menurunkan kaki Tao dari pinggangnya, Tao juga mulai melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah, menahan malu, dan 'sesuatu'. Keadaan Kris tidak jauh berbeda dari Tao, tapi Kris berusaha untuk Stay Cool seperti biasanya.

"Wuaahhh! Baby Tao terlihat sangat keren bukan yeorobeun? Kkk~ begitu keren, sexy dan imut secara bersamaan.." sang MC mulai meledek pandanya.

"Wajahmu memerah~" Rose menoel pipi Tao yang merah, Tao menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Member lain yang melihatnya tertawa, dan mulai ikut menggoda panda itu.

"Tao bisa jadi penggantinya Hyorin SISTAR! Dia benar-benar sexy~" celetuk Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi death glare mematikan dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Mommy menyebalkan" lirih Tao. Rose mendekatkan dirinya lagi, dan memeluknya dari samping. "Itu sangat keren dan sexy dance KrisTao~ hahahaha" Rose menaik turunkan alisnya pada Kris yang berada disamping Tao.

"Yeah, sexy dance wih me~" Kris menyeringai.

Kali ini Kris dan Tao berada dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke dorm, tidak bersama member lain melainkan hanya mereka ber-2 didalam mobil. Mobil Kris.

"Tadi benar-benar keren baby panda~" Kris mulai menggoda Tao. Pipi Tao kembali memerah, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kris ge, berhenti menggoda Tao. Tao malu~" dia menutup wajahnya. Kris yang melihatnya segera menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalanan yang sepi. Tangan Kris beralih membuka wajah tao yang terturup dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "You know how you look like baby? So cute, sweet and so sexy~ I'm so really hungry, can i take you... now?" Kris menjilat bibirnya.

Wajah Tao makin memerah, tapi kemudian wajahnya menyeringai nakal. Tangannya memeluk Kris dan menariknya semakin dekat, "Really ge? So, take me away!" Tao ikut menyeringai dan menjilat sedikit bibir Kris. Dan akhirnya terjadi kegiatan 'in-out' didalam sana.

END

YATUHANNNN! FF APA YANG GUE BUAT T.T JELEK BANGET

GAK BANYAK BACOT DARI GUE, BUAT LIU XIN HUANG. INI FFNYA. MAAF JELEK. T.T DAH GITU AJA~

ROSE


End file.
